Lonely
by loveBTR
Summary: Alex is a loner, a loser. No friends. Nobody to talk to. And definitely no boyfriend. But what happens when our favorite group comes along? Along with her fave solo singer? Read & Review R&R !
1. Alex, the loser

**Hey everyone!! So I got the 5 reviews and I appreciate!! This chapter I'll update way sooner if I can get 7 reviews!! So here's chapter 2, enjoy!! Ya nd i have ch. 2 ready.. if i juss get 7 reviews i'll update like 2moro!**

**DiSCLAiMER: i dont own any characters.. only da story!**

**LONELY**

**Ch.1-Alex, the loser**

You know that loser at your school? The one that you know is there but you never really notice or talk to her? Well that's Alex Russo, the unnoticed loser. But don't get her confused with a geek or a nerd. She's not in the math club or weirdly good at science. She's an average student who gets decent grades, but no one else would know that because no one ever actually talks to her. It's actually like she's invisible to some people.

But it wasn't always like that, there was a time where everyone was friends with everyone, but that was in junior high. Now Alex is in high school and alone.

Alex was rushing to get to Math class before she gets late. Math was one of the classes she hated because she wasn't that good at it. Mrs. Brown yelled at Alex to sit down because she was late for the third time this week. Alex heard some kids snicker, but she ignored them.

The day was going surprisingly fast and it was already lunch. This is the worst part of Alex's day. She always sits by herself by the trash can in the corner of the cafeteria. There was one time she tried sitting with Gigi, the meanest girl you'll ever meet, but that didn't work out. Now she sits alone.

The cafeteria was serving hot dogs and fries, Alex's favorite meal. Her day was going pretty smooth, until Gigi called her name…

"Hey Alex! Why don't you sit with us?" Gigi called.

"Really?" Alex answered excitedly.

"NO!" Gigi cracked up laughing along with the rest of her friends.

Alex wasn't hungry anymore. She went in the bathroom and waited until lunch was over and science class started, another class she didn't do too well in.

By the end of the day Alex felt the way she always felt at the end of the day: lousy. She was also relieved that the day was over. She just wanted to do her homework and stay in her room for the rest of the night.

"Hey Alex. How was school?" Mrs. Russo asked.

"It was what-ever." Alex replied while running up to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Jerry, I'm really worried about Alex. She's been in a bad mood for a long time, I don't know what to do!" Mrs. Russo explained to her husband.

"Maybe she's having a hard time making friends. Maybe she should invite some friends over for dinner tomorrow." Mr. Russo said.

"Good idea!"

ALEX heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she answered.

Mrs. Russo entered the room.

"Alex, your father and I have come up with an idea."

" What is it, mom?" Alex asked.

"Why don't you invite some of your friends for dinner tomorrow?"

"…" Alex was silent.

"Alex?" Mrs. Russo said.

"I don't have any friends! Now please get out of my room so I can do my homework!" Alex cried.

**Hoped you liked it!! Ya, and sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will hopefully be longer!! So review to leave any compliments or criticism! both much appreciated! ALSO, tell me if I should start writing in point of views. I'm wondering if I should add that, so leave your opinion in a REVIEW!! Also next chapter the Jonas Brothers (well only Nick and Joe) and Demi Lovato come in the picture. So if I get those 7 reviews I'll be happy to update definitely by tomorrow!!**


	2. New Kids

**NOTE: sry for taking FOREVER to update but I've been busy nd den mii computer wasn't working.. it was sad.. but here's chapter 2 and I hope you rly like it!! And I appreciate the few reviews!! so to post ch. 3, i'll be needing at least 5 reviews. Man, it seems like i lost a lot of readers after mii story was deleted! But please dont forget 2 review!! it makes me smile !**

**DiSCLAiMER: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, Connect 3, or Mitchie... I rly wished I owned Nick :P  
**

**  
**

**CHAPTER 2-NEW KIDS**

**Alex's Pov**

Great, it's morning! Now I get to get to get ready for another boring day at my super boring school.

I take a shower and got dressed into a long-sleeved green shirt with a pink, black, blue, and yellow shirt over it, with white skinny jeans and black converse. (**A/N outfit is on my page**)

When I got downstairs, breakfast was ready and I sat down in between Justin (my really annoying, older, loser of a brother) and Max (my even more annoying little brother).

"Are you feeling any better, Alex?" My mom asked while serving me pancakes.

"I'm fine, Mom." I replied.

"So, Alex. You're probably are really excited about today, huh?" Justin asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Uh, hello! Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres are transferring to your school, duh!" Max said. **(A/N Mitchie is famous and started performing with Connect 3)**

"What?!" I yelled. "How did I not know about this?!"

"Calm down, honey!" My mom said. "Well now it's a good time to make new friends."

"Yeah, get to know these Backstreet Boys and um… Jamie Lynn Spears, is it?" My dad said. He's soo clueless!

"It's Connect 3 and Mitchie Torres. And besides, neither of them would talk to me anyways." I mumbled.

"What was that, Alex?" Mom asked.

"Nothing. I'm off to school, bye." And I was on my way to school.

By the time I got to school, everyone was going crazy about the new superstars coming to our school. I was still in shock, but I wasn't going crazy like everyone else. But I have to admit, I am pretty excited! I mean Nate and Shane Gray are going to attend MY high school? Who wouldn't be off the walls? Especially about Nate, he's super cute!

The principle started speaking into the loud speaker.

"Good Morning students and staff! I know your all excited about our new students. So let's all be nice and friendly and give warm welcomes to our newcomers."

I was walking and listening to the principle at the same time and I didn't notice Gigi walking by my way. We bumped into each other and all my books fell.

"Watch where you're going, loser!" Gigi yelled loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. And there was Nate Gray watching the scene, how embarrassing!

"Sorry…"

"What ever!" Gigi stormed off.

I could feel my face turning red, but I bent down to pick up my books and I saw someone start helping me with my books. I look up and it's Nate! I couldn't help but smiling.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem. Hi, I'm Nate." he told me.

"I know-I mean hi, I'm Alex." Man! I sound so stupid. But I can't believe Nate is talking to me!

"Well see you around." He smiled and walked off.

"Yeah." He really does have the cutest smile!

WOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWP

I walk to my locker to get my books for math class and looks like someone took over the empty locker next to mine.

I open my locker still thinking about Nate when someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hi I'm new here, and I have no idea where my classes are…" the stranger told me.

"Oh my goodness! You're Mitchie Torres! Hi, I'm Alex. I could show you around."

"Cool. Nice to meet you Alex. Well my first class is…" Mitchie looked down at her schedule. "Math class room 142 with Mrs. Brown. Would you happen to know where that is?"

"Yeah! I have that class first period, too!" I replied

"Nice!"

This day is really starting out great!

**Hoped you liked it! review plzz.. if i get 9 reviews, i'll update 2moro! the 3rd chapter is ready to b uploaded i juss need those reviews!**


	3. New Friends

**Ch. 3**

**New Friends**

**ALEX'S POV**

This day is really turning out great! Mitchie is in two of my classes and Nate is in one of my classes. Now I get to see more of them everyday.

Now it's lunch time, great! Now I'm sitting alone, as usual. Then I see Mitchie walking towards my table. We haven't really talked since I should her to our class, so I assumed she made better, more popular friends.

"Can I sit here?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." I told her.

"Why are you sitting alone?" She asked me.

"I always sit by myself during lunch. See, I'm not the most 'popular' girl in this school." I explained. "So I'd understand if you'd want to hang out with some cooler kid."

"No, Alex. You seem like a really cool person to me." Mitchie told me.

"Hey, Mitchie! Why don't you come and sit over with me?" Gigi yelled over.

"No, I think I'm going to sit with my new friend, Alex." she replied.

I saw Gigi have a shocked expression, and so did I. No one has ever turned down Gigi's offer to sit with her. I was even more shocked that Mitchie Torres, an amazing singer, said I'm her friend!

**GIGI'S POV**

I know Mitchie did not just turn me down for that loser! I of course had to act like I didn't care, but no one ever turns me down! Well soon enough, she'll realize that Alex is a true loser and will decide to hang out with someone cooler like me.

I see Nate looking for a seat, yes! I'm definitely getting him to sit with me and my posse. That's way better than Mitchie!

**NATE'S POV**

I look around the cafeteria to see where Shane went and I see him head over to Mitchie and Alex's table. I think he has a thing for Mitchie, but he'd never admit it. But that Alex girl is pretty cute, I think I'm going to sit with her this lunch even though so many girls begged me to sit with them. Just as I was walking I heard someone call my name…

"Nate, over here! Come sit with me!" this sort of attractive girl called over to me. Why not sit with her? I'll sit with Alex another day.

**ALEX'S POV**

I cannot believe both Mitchie and Shane are sitting at my table! But I can't get all excited and act like a fan girl, or I might scare them away.

"So, Alex is it? Shane asked me.

"Yeah. Shane, Mitchie how do you like it so far?"

"I love it!" Mitchie replied.

"Especially since I get to spend all day, every day with my favorite person in the world!" Shane said, talking about Mitchie.

"Wait, are you guys…?" I asked, pointing to the both of them.

"No!" They both said together and started to blush.

It looked a little suspicious, but I'll ask Mitchie about it later.

"So…" Shane said, trying to change the subject. "I think I'll go get a bottle of water."

"Oh, get me one, too?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure."

"Alex," Mitchie turned to me, "do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." I replied sadly. I looked over to where Gigi was sitting, and I saw Nate. I wonder what he is doing sitting with her.

"Well that's weird, 'cause you're like, really pretty! And you have a great sense of style!"

"Thanks," I said smiling.

**NATE'S POV**

It was a huge mistake to decide to sit with Georgia, or whatever her name is! She doesn't stop talking! I would have been way better off sitting with Alex and Mitchie.

"OMG! That outfit is hideous! How could she ever leave the house wearing something like that?" Gigi said commenting, yet again on another girl's outfit.

Yeah she also makes fun of people…a lot!

"Nate, are you paying attention?" She asked me.

"Yeah, sorry, Gina."

"It's Gigi! But it's okay. So, Nick are you still going out with Hannah Montana?" She asked.

"No, I cheated on her and she found out and broke up with me. We hid it from the public because we didn't want everyone in our business, so we said we never went out." I rambled on without even knowing what I was saying. They were not supposed to know that!

Gigi and her followers looked at me in shock. Man, how am I going to get out of this one?

"Don't tell anyone I said that!" I said with worry.

"Don't worry," Gigi said with an evil grin, "your secret is safe with me."

It was a BIG mistake sitting with this evil blonde today!


	4. New Crushes

**Heyy Guys!!! Yeah the reason I haven't uploading since who-knows-when is because I've been having doubts with this story.. BUT! I started writing again and I'm happy about it!! I think it was some sort of writer's block, or writer's depression.. idk lol. well I made this chapter a little bit longer (no pun intended). I hope you guys like it.. The fact that I still got reviews even while the story was on a pause makes me even happier to present this chapter!! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4.**

**New Crushes**

So my life is pretty rockin' right now!!! Mitchie and I have become really great friends and Shane is really cool. I don't get to talk to Nate as much as I really want to, though. Strangely, he's been hanging out with Gigi, A LOT. Someone should tell him that she is the wrong person to get involved with…

I seriously think Shane and Mitchie are crushing on each other, but they both continue to deny it.

It's currently lunch time, my absolute new favorite time of the day. Because now, I actually have cool people to sit with! It's weird though, everyone who thought I was a loser, are treating me like a queen. I guess that's what happens when hanging out with celebrities.

Demi and I go sit at our usual table, the furthest table from Gigi. That's sort of sad though, because I'm never near Nate during lunch…

"So Alex, you never told me why you don't have any friends." Mitchie said.

"And you never told me what's going on with you and Shane." I replied.

"Fine! I'll tell you. I have a really big crush on him ever since we sang together at Camp Rock," Mitchie explained, "but I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way."

"Are you joking?! He flirts with you all the time, he'd rather talk to you than anyone else, including his family!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" she replied, "But anyways, now tell me! Why don't you have friends?"

"Fine, well.." I started

"Well?" Mitchie asked anxiously.

I laughed. "There was a time I had a best friend, we were so close. So close, we never hung out with anybody else. She moved away two years ago. I have been by myself self since then."

"I'm so sorry Alex," she said trying to comfort me. "I know what it's like to lose a best friend. But you can't let that keep you down! You're a great person, anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend."

"Thanks," I replied right as Shane came to our table.

"Hey Alex. Hey Mitchie." He smiled at Mitchie.

"Why are you always so late to lunch?" Mitchie asked him.

"Why? Do you miss me?" Shane replied.

"You wish!"

"I'm hurt!" Shane put his hand on his heart and gave her a sad expression.

I gave Mitchie an 'I told you so' look and then stood up.

"While you guys continue to flirt, I'm going to get a soda from the machine." I told them.

I watched them both blush as I walked over to the soda machine.

As I was about to pay for my soda, Nate walked up to me. Wow, he's really cute! I tried not to blush a lot, but that happens a lot when he's around.

"Hey let me pay for that," he said. I blushed.

"No, it's okay. Thank you, though." I said, and I can't stop blushing. Ughh!

"No, let me. I want to." He paid for my drink and pressed on the button for my favorite drink.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I notice things," He winked at me. Right before he turned around to leave he said, "By the way, you're pretty cute. See you in class!" And with that, he turned around and left to his table.

I could feel my cheeks burning up. I slowly started walking to towards my table still shocked with the whole situation.

"What's wrong with you?" Mitchie asked me.

"Nothing. Just—uh, nothing." I stuttered, I do that when I'm nervous.

"I know what it is." Shane said smirking. "Alex has a crush on my brother!"

"What! N-no. I d-don't know—uh—what you're talking ab-about." I said, blushing yet again.

"Aww! She sooo has a crush on him!" Mitchie said.

"Shh! He'll hear you." I said, knowing clearly he's across the cafeteria and won't hear a thing. "Ok, so I guess I sort of like him. But it's not a big deal, at all!"

"I could talk to him if you'd like." Shane offered.

"No! I mean—please don't. I know he doesn't like me, so it's whatever." I told him.

"Whatever? No it's not whatever." Mitchie said, "I think he likes you."

"If he likes me, then why is spending so much time with Gigi and her crew?" I asked.

"That's a good question." Shane answered. "He's never usually like this. And he's been acting pretty strange ever since he's been hanging out with her. But I know he doesn't like her, that's for sure."

"It doesn't seem like it to me," I said while staring Gigi's table down with envy. "But like I said, it doesn't matter. So if we could drop this, and don't tell anyone! I'm serious!" I gave them both a look.

"Fine," They both said.

I then left to the hall to go to my locker.

**NO ONE'S POV**

"Yeah, we're definitely doing some investigation, right?" Shane asked.

"Definitely," Mitchie said.

**At Gigi's Table—Right after Nate came back from the soda machine…**

"Nate what were you doing, talking to that loser?" Gigi asked. She seemed upset.

"She's not a loser, she's pretty cool, and it shouldn't matter to you who I talk to." Nate said. "And I'm sick and tired of hearing you insult everyone that walks by. You're not a nice person, Reggie--,"

"It's Gigi!" she yelled.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter!" Nate yelled back. "Whatever your name is, I'm done hanging out with you!" Nate walked away relieved that he was free, or he thought…

"Are you gonna let him free that easily?" One of Gigi's followers asked.

"No. What we're going to do his let him _think _he's free, but I'll soon be back in the picture."

"When?"

"Soon." Gigi said with an evil grin on her face.

**Bum bum bum!!! What's Gigi's evil plan? Is she going to get in the way of anything ever happening between Nate and Alex? Will Mitchie and Shane ever get together!! Only I know.. haha and it's great! :P well remeber to hit the review button!!! tell me if you hated it, loved it, or w/e the case is!!! I'm gonna need quite a few reviews to update again.. **


	5. Asking Her Out

**Ok guys, I'm am soo sorry for not updating in a while, but i have been super busy that it's not even funny. I've really thought over this story and know i'm really sure about the direction i want to take it and it's pretty exciting. I really hope you like it and please continue to be faithful readers!! I will update again ASAP. it's much easier now cuz i'm on break..**

**NO ONE'S POV**

At the Grey's house..

"Nate! Do you like Alex?" Mitchie asked excitedly once he entered the house.

"What? No how was your day? What's going on at school?" Nate replied

"Fine," Shane answered. "How was your day, Nate? Do you like Alex?"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Why do you guys want to know?"

"So is that a yes?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that I'm attracted to her, so yeah. I do kinda like Alex."

"Then why don't you ever hang out with her?" Shane asked.

"Well, I talk to her during History class." Nate answered.

"That's it?" Mitchie replied. "You talk to that girl, Gigi, more than you talk to Alex. It's like you have 'feelings' for her or something."

"I think her name is Georgia, and I definitely do not like her. And you don't have to worry about me talking to her anymore." Nate said as he walked into the living room and sat on one of the leather couches.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mitchie followed him.

"Ok, while you guys have one of your 'heart to heart' conversations, I'm going to go do homework." Shane said.

Mitchie and Nate both look at him weirdly and then they burst out laughing.

"I'm serious!" Shane said. "You guys act like I never do my homework."

"Because you never do." Nate answered

"Exactly." Mitchie added.

"If Jason was back from college, he would defend me!" Shane marched upstairs.

"Whatever you say, bro." Nate called after him. Mitchie just continued to giggle.

"But anyways," Mitchie said. "Back to you. What happened with Gigi?"

"Oh, you mean Gina?" Nate asked. "She is so annoying, I can't stand it anymore. She makes a rude comment about everyone, and if she's not making fun of others, she's talking about herself. She's so stuck up and she acts like a total—"

"If it's a word that rhymes with 'witch', don't say it," Mitchie interrupted. "Remember, no more cussing."

"Fine, but she really irritates me." Nate replied. "So I'm done hanging out with her. Well, at least, I'll try."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Nate did not want to tell Mitchie about the whole Hannah thing.

"But you know what you should do?" Mitchie said. "You should ask Alex on a date! You guys would be such a cute couple."

"I really want to," Nate answered, "but I'm not even sure that she'll say yes."

"You'll never know unless you try.." Mitchie passed Nate the phone.

"Fine, I'll call her." Nate started dialing the numbers.

"Yay!" Mitchie jumped up and ran out of the room.

**ALEX'S POV**

So, it's a typical Sunday and I'm just sitting in my room doing my homework. Then my phone starts to ring…

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Alex, this is Nate," the voice answered.

I instantly started to blush. Why do I blush everytime I here his voice, and then I can't stop smiling. Probably because he is the absolute cutest guy I've ever met!

"Hey Nate. What's up?" I said trying to sound cool and not super excited that he called me.

"I was just wondering.." Nate started. He sounded really nervous. Why would an extremely cute superstar be nervous to talk to me? "Would you like to hang out with me today?" He asked

My heart started to pump really fast and I started to blush again. "Hang out?"

"You know, like a date, maybe, if you want to?" Nate answered.

"I would love to!" I answered sounding super excited. I hope he doesn't notice how happy I sound. "Where are we going?"

"Well do you like ice cream?" he asked me.

"I love it."

"Well then how about I pick you up in about an hour?" Nate asked.

"Sure. See you then." We both hung up.

I didn't notice Justin listening in my conversation, until he cleared his throat.

"Oh gosh!" I jumped. "Justin, don't scare me like that!"

"So, I couldn't help but overhear, a guy asked you out?" Justin asked.

"It is none of your business, but yes someone asked me on a date." I answered

"Who is he? Do I know him? Does he go to our school? Does he have some sort of a criminal record?" Justin started asking.

"Justin," I interrupted before he could continue. "Relax! You do know him, his name is Nate. He was one of the new kids in our school. And from what I know, he has not been to jail or anything like that. So just calm down, it's going to be ok."

"I'm just looking out for you." Justin answered, defending himself.

"And I appreciate it; it's just that every time a guy asks me out, you get all protective." I said. "Just promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise that you will not get on his case once he gets here. You can get to know him some other time without interrogating him." I said.

"Fine, I will try my best," he answered. "But I'm not making any promises."

I rolled my eyes as I got up to push him out of my room. "Thank you, but leave. I have to get ready."

Then I remembered something important. "Justin!" I called.

"Yes?" He answered

"Would you mind covering for me when mom and dad get back?"

"No problem." He said.

"Thanks!" Even though he's a dork, Justin can be a pretty awesome brother.

I'm so excited for this date, but I'm also very nervous. I looked at my clock and since Justin wasted my time, I now only have 45 minutes to get ready. And I have no idea what I'm going to wear! But it doesn't matter because this is the most exciting day ever and nothing can bring me down!

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me! I wanna know!! More reviews means faster updates! **

**Oh and the next chapter is going to be very interesting and i'm very excited about it!! just to let you know..**


End file.
